Um Grande Amor
by Miuky Haruno
Summary: no passado ele a rejeitou ,anos se passaram,ele mudou,ela tambem,eles acabam descobrindo um amor mais forte que o tempo.Itachi e Sakura/ para Tia Kirie


Um Grande Amor

**Declaração:**

_-eu te amo..._

_-você realmente achou que eu iria ficar com uma criança como você?_

**Reencontro:**

-_você esta diferente..._

_- as coisas mudam, eu mudei não sou mais uma... como foi que você disse mesmo? Ah lembrei uma criancinha_

**Só amigos**:

_-nossa você é muito gostosa..._

_- olha o respeito Hidan!_

_-sua namorada é muito bonita Itachi-senpai_

_-pow falta de consideração escondendo sua namorada de nós_

_-ela é somente minha amiga_

**Surpresa:**

_-o que você esta fazendo aqui?_

_-atrapalho?_

_-não, mas você não respondeu minha pergunta, o que esta fazendo aqui?_

_-vim ver você!_

**O Pedido**:

-_esta tudo bem com você?_

_-sim não foi nada_

_-Sakura, espere..._

_- o que foi?_

_-quer ser minha namorada?_

_-..._

_-se não quiser eu vou entende afinal eu..._

_-NÃO, que dizer SIM, eu aceito ser sua namorada é tudo que eu sempre quis_...

**Desespero:**

-o _que foi Sakura?Porque você esta chorando?_

_-eu não sei o que fazer Shizune_

_-calma me conta o que aconteceu..._

**Decisão:**

_-tem certeza que vai fazer isso?_

_-sim é o melhor..._

_-mas Sakura ele tem que saber afinal ele..._

_-não Shizune, prometa que nunca irá contar ao Itachi!_

_-tudo bem eu prometo, mas não concordo com isso..._

**Fúria:**

_-porque você fez isso?_

_-Itachi, me entenda..._

_-entende o que?Que você me traiu?_

_-não foi isso..._

_-como não?Você me esconde algo tão importante, o que você pensou Sakura?_

_-..._

_-pare de chorar!Esta me irritando..._

_-me perdoe, por favor..._

_-pra mim já chega!_

_-Itachi..._

_Esqueça-me, porque de hoje em diante você esta morta para mim, jamais eu irei te perdoar..._

**Surpresa:**

-_Sakura este é Itachi Uchiha, ele será o nosso novo advogado..._

_-Itachi..._

_-somos adultos Sakura, mas se dependesse de mim eu nunca mais veria sua cara, porem sou profissional e não vou colocar algo sem importância acima das minhas responsabilidades..._

_-algo se importância é assim que você vê o que aconteceu entre nós dois?_

_-sim afinal o que mais você esperava que eu pensasse depois do que você fez?_

**Noivo:**

_-quem é aquela mulher?_

_-é a noiva do Itachi-san..._

_-noivo?Como assim noivo?_

_-eles irão se casar dentre dois meses..._

**Confronto:**

_-o que você esta fazendo aqui?_

_-bebendo não esta vendo?_

_-não seja estúpida, você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!_

_-nossa que mau humor Itachi, voe não era assim comigo, por acaso sua noivinha não é suficiente para você ter vir ate mim?_

_-não teste minha paciência, ou você vai se arrepender..._

_-relaxa Itachi!Aproveite a festa esta ótima..._

**É guerra:**

_-então você é Sakura Haruno?_

_-sim e você é a noiva do Itachi..._

_-noiva e futura senhora Uchiha..._

_-felicidades então..._

_-não me venha com essa eu sei muito bem o que voe esta planejando!_

_-não sei do que você esta falando_

_-não se finja de sonsa, voe esta tentando tirar o Itachi de mim._

_-acho que o vinho afetou você..._

_-olha aqui Itachi é meu e não vou permitir que ninguém muito menos voe tente nos separar..._

**Ciúmes:**

-_posso saber quem era aquele idiota com quem você estava conversando?_

_-em primeiro lugar ele não é nenhum lugar e ele tem nome e se chama Sai..._

_-não perguntei o nome dele, perguntei o porquê dele ser tão intimo de você._

_-ora Itachi isso não é da sua conta..._

_-Sakura..._

_-por que não vai ficar com sua noivinha hen?_

**Um grande Amigo:**

_-eu não disse feiosa que ele iria cair..._

_- é você tinha razão..._

_-eu sempre tenho, agora é só continuar com o planejado e tudo vai dar certo..._

_-será mesmo?_

_-vai desistir dele Sakura?Vai deixar aquela obra ficar com ele? Pensei que você o amasse..._

_- e eu o amo, só não se ele também me ama..._

_-voe é cega mulher?Sabia que era feiosa e não cega..._

**Paixão:**

_- o que você esta fazendo?_

_-te beijando não é obvio?_

_-isso é, mas e sua noiva?_

_-não existe mais..._

_-então quer dizer que...?_

_-sim eu terminei tudo com ela..._

**Ódio:**

_-maldita mil vezes maldita!_

_- o que foi minha filha?_

_-Itachi papai, ele terminou tudo comigo..._

_-mas porque ele fez isso, logo em cima do casamento?_

_-tudo por culpa dela, mas eu juro que você vai me pagar_ _Sakura Haruno eu juro!_

**Promessas:**

-e como estou?

_-linda, deslumbrante, perfeita!_

_-baka, você só esta falando isso para me levar pra cama..._

_-isso também..._

_-Itachi!_

_-fui um idiota..._

_-eu também cometi erros_

_-mas agora será diferente, não pretendo nunca me separar de você._

_-nem eu..._

**Despedida:**

_-Sakura..._

_-I-Itachi..._

_-resiste, por favor!Rápido chamem uma ambulância..._

_-ela já esta a caminho..._

_-olha pra mim, por favor..._

_-estou me sentindo cansada..._

_-não Sakura não feche os olhos, por favor..._

_-Itachi..._

_-Sakura não me deixe eu te amo, por favor, meu amor, você prometeu que estaríamos sempre juntos..._

_-gomen nasai..._

_-não Sakura não se vá..._


End file.
